Losing the Battle, Winning the War
by Ayer Gootarest
Summary: A twist to War of the Worlds- In the final battle Ben lost to the High Breed. Earth has been completely invaded & humanity enslaved. Now after 4 years of hiding underground Kevin & the gang are back, but what is Morningstar up to? Slash M/M BeVin R
1. World on Fire

**OMG! Its a fanfiction! Amazing! lol ive been on ff net forever and have yet to upload anything! How messed up is that! But i have gotten some inspiriation by the Ben 10 Alien Force season finale! So um... here it is! haha**

**O yeah it starts out when Gwen Kevin and Ben are fighting the High Breed Captain, right before Gwen goes all Anodite-y on us. Hope that helps if there is anything you don't understand let me kno and ill fix it same goes for typos and spelling errors!**

**O yea my sister tells me i have to do a disclaimer so... yea**

**Disclaimer: Do you see Ben and Kevin kissing/making out/ blowing each other/sexing? therefore I dont own :D**

**_CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM APPRECIATED!! (Just dont go all Simon on me!)_**

* * *

How did this happen? This was not the way it was supposed to be!

"Kevin! Gwen! You- you have to get outta here! There isn't much time left!"

"No way, Tennyson! We're all leaving together or not at all!" Kevin exclaimed as he smashed his metal fist into the High Breed's head.

Swampfire was up against the alien fleet's captain and though he was fighting valiantly it was painfully obvious he was losing- not that he was the only one. Down at the base of the tower Cooper and Julie were being over taken by the DNAliens, Darkstar had abandoned them, Azmuth was nowhere to be seen, and the fucking Time Doctor was running out of time! Their only chance was to retreat now, but together. They had leave together. They'd find another way to infiltrate the DNAliens and attack again.

The High Breed Kevin had been fighting slammed into his gut sending him flying across the room. He slid to a stop over by Gwen. She glanced behind her shoulder to check if he was ok before returning to the group of DNAliens she had been fighting. Standing up Kevin brought his fist in front of him standing back to back with the young Anodite. The High Breed he had been fighting seemed to think that the DNAliens could take care of them and went to help his leader with the 'Tennyson Vermin'.

"Kev," Gwen gasped out, exhausted, "we can't keep this up… We- we have to leave will we still can!"

What in the name of all thing holy was wrong with the Tennyson family! How did they expect Kevin to just give up? There was no way he was leaving Ben to the sick mercy of the High Breeds. He was going to save Ben. He was going to save them all!

The lower-ranked High Breed pounded its fist into the stomach of the fire-plant alien. The Fleet Leader charged toward him and wrapped its claws around Swapfire throwing him against the glass window. It cracked under the force of the attack.

Out of the corner of her eye Gwen saw this and reacted. Bringing forth her most of what was left of her reserve power she blast all the DNAliens back and into a state of unconsciousness. It wouldn't be long before reinforcements arrived, but it was enough to let them escape.

"We have to go Kevin! NOW!" She shouted grabbing hold of Kevin. However, the older teen only he stared wide-eyed at Ben resisting her pull toward the exit.

"Kevin-" Ben was choking on his words, gasping for air that eluded him. "Go!"

"No! Gwen, please!" He begged the part Anodite. "We can't leave him!"

The fifteen year old struggled to turn his head, even slightly, to look at his friends. His eyes were squinted in pain as the High Breed squeezed his neck cutting of air and blood to his brain. If someone didn't get to him soon, if someone didn't help him- Oh god no…

With the last bit of his strength Ben threw a single seed from his palm. It bounced once, twice, before it burrowed into the floor and sprouting forth a shaking vine. The plant pushed against the mutant's chest weakly but enough to knock him back and past the charred remains of the doorway.

Gwen wrapped a force field around the two of them quickly before Kevin did anything stupid and flew them to the others, who had withdrawn to the safety of Ship. Ben had provided enough of a distraction to let them escape; Gwen wouldn't let it go to waste. They would regroup, find a place to rest and clean up, and plan for their next attack.

Kevin pounded against the pink energy that encased him. He had to go back! This wasn't possible! They couldn't leave Ben to die, they couldn't! Oh god! Ben was going to die…

Slowly Kevin watched hopelessly as Gwen flew him farther away and up to Ship where the others were waiting. As the energy disappeared he collapsed to his knees. There were to many emotions running through him to identify. Depression, anger, humiliation, fear, rage, helplessness; they all filled him. They filled to the point that he felt he was going to explode.

Maybe, hopefully, he would. He would explode, simultaneously combust, erupt into tiny piece that would be scattered around the globe to never be found again. He wouldn't have to feel anymore, his heart wouldn't have to hurt, and his eyes wouldn't have to burn like they did now.

He couldn't take it anymore. All of it was too much to bear. He had to do something! He had to get out! He had to break something before he broke.

He brought back his fist and brought down against the floor of the ship once, twice, a third time. He didn't over and over, again and again and again.

"No!" He wailed. The metal over his hand broken away and his unprotected skin began to rip open and bleed. The others watched helplessly not knowing what to do, not knowing how to comfort, how to feel at all. The numbness of battle and war had taken over, if only for a moment.

It was whom Gwen came to him. She kneeled beside him making him stop his attack. She placed a hand on each of his cheeks, forcing him to look her in the eyes. She stared back at her with the same eyes, eyes that held so much sadness, so much tragedy. The girl leaned forward and laid her chin on his shoulder and whispered to him, cooed to him as a mother does a child.

"He will be ok."

The unshed tears finally burst forward and he embraced her, crying into the breast of her shirt. It was such a pathetic lie. He wouldn't be ok. He wouldn't be!

It felt like the world should be on fire, like every single being screaming in agony over the loss of their hero. There should be lightening and thunder shattering the sky. Everything should be gone or in pain or something! It wasn't right! This couldn't be real! The world! The world should have been gone! It should have been breaking apart, ripping at the seams, crumbling into oblivion! SOMETHING! But- but it wasn't... at least not yet.

* * *

**Any thing wrong with it? If so dont keep it to urself! Let me kno! haha now go click the pretty box and send me a review pwease! haha**

_CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM APPRECIATED!! (Just don't go all Simon on me!)_

**Also if someone wants to BETA for me I would really appreciate it. :) Really I you'd be like God to me! Just be a registered member for at least 1 month or more and have published at least 5 stories or have published entries totaling at least 6000 words! lol :D**

**Ayer Gootarest**

**_ECHO!_ _Echo._ echoo.. **ooo...


	2. Wake Up Call

**This chapter... I don't like it. I had some writer block for a while (**ahem 4 weeks, sorry.**) and when I have writer's block I free write. Which helps because all of the creative juices begin to flow, however it's also really bad because useless crap get put into my story. So, just a heads up, if you find yourself wondering something akin to, 'What that doesn't make sense' or 'What does that have to do with anything?' I apologize and please let me know so it can be fixed. I did go through and edit a lot of useless 'crap' out though, so hopefully that won't happen.**

**So in short: this chapter is ehh, I promise the story will get better (**hopefully with faster updates**), and I will go back when I have the time and redo this chapter.**

**:Ahem: In other news I got my belly button pierced last saturday and it actually looks good! :Le Gasp!:**

**Lol I'm sorry. I'm stupid! On with the show!**

_**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM APPRECIATED!! (Just don't go all Simon on me!)**_

**Also if someone wants to BETA for me I would really appreciate it. :) Really I you'd be like God to me! Just be a registered member for at least 1 month or more and have published at least 5 stories or have published entries totaling at least 6000 words! lol :D**

It had been four years since they lost to the High Breed, since they had gone into the hiding. They had traveled day and night until they finally reached a place they new would be safe- the Plumber base in Mount Rushmore. The five of them all banded together to help the base bend to their needs. They had turned the very top layer of the base, a loading dock for intergalactic ships, into a miniature boarding school- minus they classrooms. It was fully equipped with a small cafeteria area, kitchen, a small greenhouse Julie and Alan had put together, and a REC room on the west. On the east side of the floor were a total of one hundred seven rooms. Gwen thought it was necessary should another group of humans or Plumber's kids come along.

It was a good thing she did. Not even month after they had completed their 'renovations' to the hideout, Cooper spotted smoke coming from the forest area around the Monument, campfire smoke to be exact. Kevin and Alan had gone together to investigate. When the two had finally found the supposed campsite they also found seven other Earthlings- five actual humans and two dogs. It was also the day that the dark haired Plumber had never needed an alarm.

"KEVIN!!"

The said sleeping- or once sleeping- man did not even flinch as his name literally tore into his eardrums. His only reaction, however, was simply rolling over to avoid collision with the fifty-eight pound bomb of pure evil that was aimed for his gut. Kevin could practically hear the grin as the monster jumped up and down on his bed.

The rugrat, also known as Jamison Lynch, Jamie for short, had been a part of the first group Kevin had rescued. The DNAliens had captured the boy's mother and father during the invasion while he had been at his friend's, Nick Flegi's, house showing off his new pet. The Nick's parents, Jamie, and Nick himself had somehow escaped with another family, their old dog and Jamie's puppy. The group had traveled for weeks before Kevin and Alan had stumbled upon them.

Jamie had gotten a cold thanks to the abnormal storms caused by the alien's weather machines. The brunette boy had only dressed in a pair of gym shorts and a Go, Deigo, Go t-shirt his mom gave him his last birthday. Not to mention the fact of his footwear- open toed shoes. The runaways had bundled Jamie in as much as they could, which in actuality wasn't very much. Each the poor child was getting worse and without proper medicine and clothes… well he didn't have much hope.

Then Kevin came and saw him in his way to large adult sized sweatshirt, that Mr. Flegi let him wear, coughing up half his lung, Kevin instantly felt a connection. Maybe it was because Jamie was the same age Kevin was when he lost his dad, or maybe it was those huge damn brown eyes that held the same stubborn look Ben had when he was around that age. Either way Kevin picked him up and carried the sick boy all the way to HQ and watched him everyday until he got better.

When the booger known as Jamie finally recovered from his cold he had clung to his black knight's side and never let go. The little man rarely left Kevin's side for more than an hour. He was like a parasite, living off the dark haired man's patience and temper. The runt was always waking him up at the asscrack of dawn, following him around everywhere, shoving his dog in his face, and sticking his nose where it didn't belong. However the boy's obnoxious behavior and stubborn attitude reminded him of a certain someone who Kevin missed dearly. So, though Kevin would never admit it out loud, he truly didn't mind the boy and his habit's one bit.

Except when little demon was jumping circles on his bed!

Exhaling angrily, Kevin sat up and glared up, then down, and then up at the only beast that dared to wake him in the morning and suffer the wrath of Rudely Awoken Kevin.

"Jamie" He growled, as he plucked the hyper child out of the air dawning his usual 'don't-mess-with-me-or-I-WILL-hurt-you' expression, or as Gwen put it his 'there-is-a-stick-up-my-ass' look. "What did I tell you yesterday, and the day before that, as well as the one before that one, and very possibly everyday prior to this very day?"

The child smiled, happily swinging his legs as Kevin held him high by his armpits, replying in his best Kevin-imitation, which was surprisingly good," _Jamison Lynch_!" he jabbed his tiny index finger on the tip of the elder's nose, "If you don't get out of my room and let me sleep I will tie you up and force you to listen to Azmuth rant about his view on Earth's politics. Don't think I won't either! Because I will! That is a promise!" (**1**) He ended his performance by smacking Kevin on the side of the head, as the man had done to him about a million and a half times before.

The mutant was not amused. "You know one day will carry through with that threat."

"Nu uh!" Jamie crossed his hands over his chest, "You love me to much!"

"Only the gods know why."

Kevin set the eight-year-old down on the floor, climbed out of his bed, and rolled his eyes when Jamie covered his own eyes. The first time Jamie ever decided to wake Kevin up he was met with the glorious sight of the man in his birthday suit. Ever since Jamie had always taken caution and looked away until Kevin was fully dressed. A little silly now, for Kevin now made sure to always have at least boxers on when he went to sleep.

After Kevin got dressed the duo left for breakfast, passing numerous people in the halls. After Jamie's group arrived at the base, many other humans had found there way here, all from different places and different stories. Eighty-three people had come to call Mount Rushmore home. That was not including the twenty chickens, eleven dogs, eight cats, seven goats, five horses, and a ferret that resided there also.

Luckily all the bigger animals- and the chickens- were moved to the floor under the rooms so that they wouldn't bother the people. There was a schedule for who got to feed and clean the animals, but usually Kevin got roped into doing it somehow. He hated how people did that. It usually was right when he was working on his motorcycle, the only thing that seemed to be keeping him sane nowadays.

Since his car had suffered an unspeakable fate, Kevin had been tinkering with a nearly demolished crotch-rocket motorcycle that he had found abandoned in the Mount Rushmore parking lot. It had been in really bad shape, like missing tires and handlebars shape. It looked like a bomb was dropped on it, which just might have been true. However, Kevin accepted the challenge. He could just barely see the beauty behind the barbequed body and scorched paint job, but it was there and he was destined to bring it out.

He was quite content with his little side project, even said he'd take Jamie for a ride sometime if he could. Working on the motorcycle kept him from going suicidal. Everyone seemed to understand that- except Gwen. She was always on his case about how dangerous motorcycles were and how he didn't even have a helmet and blah blah blah. It wasn't like hiding from alien oppressors in a national monument was any less dangerous.

Plus when was the last time he listened to Gwen any way?

"Kevin?"

The mutant grunted looking down at the boy at his left, stepping out of the way of a couple holding hands.

"You have that angry face on again, "Jamie told him, concealing a snicker. "You thinking again?"

Kevin slapped the back of the seven-year-old mumbling, "smartass" under his breath.

The two finally reaching the cafeteria when Jamie burst out, "Pancakes!" and ran to the end of the line to get some of his favorite meal. The twenty year old shook his head before going to sit with Gwen, Cooper, Alan, and Julie at their usual table. Azmuth rarely ever ate with them and Paradox… Well no one actually knew where he was. One day they had woken up to a note in his room saying that his abilities were needed elsewhere and would return soon. That had been a year and a half ago.

The four greeted him as he sat down, stealing of Alan's toast. Gwen's eyes rolled at her pouting boyfriend her own handing him hers. After it had become an undeniable fact that Kevin was not interested in a relationship with her whatsoever, Gwen began 'talking' to the pyronite. The two were now one of the many couples in the base.

Which annoyed Kevin slightly but he didn't let him bother him for long since he had won that bet with Cooper. The bulky black haired man had bet the two would get together in a week that Gwen would ask Alan out, while Cooper had said at least a month and Alan would ask Gwen. Now the blonde genius owed him twenty green ones. When Kevin returned to his room he'd have to add that to his "PEOPLE HOW OWE ME X AMOUNT OF MONEY" chart.

Kevin sat silently eating his stolen toast as his companions talked about the various workings of the base, or as Cooper called the Twilight Zone. Why? Kevin would never know, he had asked once and got a long lecture about some black and white TV shows that played back when the dirt was new. Apparently, Cooper was an old film junky. He never stopped talking about them. Casa Blanca this Blahdy blahdy that. He even got Julie in on it!

Speaking of Julie…

The black haired girl was currently flirting it up with, of all people, Cooper. Kevin felt a little anger for Ben, but squashed it. The boy had been MIA for four years she had the right to move on. Plus if he played his card rights he could get Alan or Gwen to bet on them.

"So Kev, is the Jam Master give you a break or something today?" Alan asked him, commenting on Jamie's absence.

"Nah he's grabbing some food." He threw his thumb over his shoulder towards the line for breakfast. "Flapjack day remember?"

Cooper smiled patting his prturdying stomach. "Yep, Molly-Jo makes the best ones! Mmmm."

"Welp, speak of the devil," Alan pointed behind Kevin at Jamie who was running to the table with a stack of pancakes that were drowning in syrup.

"Kevin! Look Ms Ragsdale gave me an extra pancake today! Isn't that cool?" The boy sat down next to Kevin, pointing at the three pancakes he had instead of the usual two.

Mary-Jo Ragsdale had been a cook in the army before she was wounded in Iraq, and had taken the job as head chief at the 'Twilight Zone's Cafe'. Mary-Jo was used to rationing food supply, keeping check of the inventory, and serving healthy filling meals. She only allowed a certain amount of servings to the refugee's, two slices of toast, one scope of eggs, and when she was feeling generous two servings of pancakes- no exceptions. Well unless you were Jamie, but telling the boy no was like telling a dead man to come back to life- impossible.

"That is _so_ amazing, Jamie. In fact that is just _so_ amazing I think we should have a parade with balloons and clowns and a marching band and everything." Though Kevin with his monotone voice, he was obviously being sarcastic, the child's eyes grew huge with excitement.

"Really?!"

"No" The boy instantly deflated.

"Butt"

"Monster."… "Stick that tongue at me one more time and I'll bite it off."

With a whimper the tongue retreated quickly back into his mouth much to the table's amusement.

Julie laughed before saying, "Kevin why do you have to be so mean he's only seven-"

"Eight!"

"-eight, give him a break."

Kevin rolled his eyes; he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, before replying sarcastically, "I'll be sure to do that."

After the six of them had finished eating, they went there separate ways. Cooper went to go find Azmuth to do gods know what, Julie left to babysit that young ones (minus one), while Alan, Kevin, his leach, and Gwen were off to the control room.

The control room is where Kevin and Gwen spent most of their time. Keeping track of inventory, room assignments, any complains or suggestions from the people, and must important of all watching for any outside activity. A little over two years ago Azmuth had developed a system of nearly invisible lasers that when anything crossed them they would capture a thermal image of the being and send it to the main computer. The main computer would then send a signal to a necklace like device that Gwen wore around her neck 24/7. If the thermal image was humanoid in shape and temperature the device would glow blue, if animalistic shaped green, and if the shape and temperature of the High Breed, for they had drastically cooler body temperature, it would then glow a bright red and beep rhythmically.

The main computer lined one half of the circular room. There were six chairs lining the multiple keyboards that had been built into the desk and screens. Each screen allowed multiple users to be using the super computer so more work could be accomplished. Though they usually only used three of the parts, all six screens were always up and running incase of emergency.

Alan jumped into one of the large office chairs spinning around once before logging on to the computer, "Anything new SAST?"

When it was just the five of them in Mount Rushmore Alan had been in charge of hooking the main computer up after years of unused. However being from the country Alan knew just about as much about computers as Cooper experiences with condoms- zero to none. Luckily Azmuth stepped into help before things got to hot. Though Alan had already given the 'piece of junk' the clever and affectionate name of SAST: Shitty Ass Shit Technology.

Kevin walked, Jamie skipping next to him, over to Gwen who had already logged into the SAST and was tapping away. Peering over her shoulder he saw that she was pulling up the usual business- checking up on the security of the base, reviewing the food and medical stocks, and any Plumber distress signals.

Everything was normal. The security system was running fine. A Plumber badge had not even been seen outside the base in years much less a distress signal. Mary-Jo had enough food to last another month and the medicine supply was running low but would be ok as long as there wasn't a major occurrence. Finding medicine was always the most dangerous operation. They couldn't send someone to go pick it off the trees, They sent out two, at most three, people out to travel nearly all day to the nearest city ruins. The group would then pillage through the DNAliens infested rubble trying to find the decaying remains of a pharmacy, grab the drugs, and return to base without getting seen.

"Kevin, you breathing down my neck isn't particularly enjoyable. Just so you know." Gwen mumbled looking up at him.

"Hm…" Kevin sighed." Sorry, I'm just bored. I can't finish any more of my motorcycle until our next trip to the city. I need a more equipment or I won't be able to get the damned thing to-!"

"Again with the motorcycle!" Gwen threw her hands up and spun her chair around to face the dark haired man. "You are going to kill yourself on that thing, Kevin! Motorcycles are dangerous! Why won't you just listen to m-"

Kevin interrupted her angrily, his posture becoming stiff; "Look I'm just trying to keep myself from going insane in this hell hole! If I can't work on cars-"

"Hellhole!" Gwen face was flushed with rage. "I know things not be great but-"

"Shut up!" Alan yelled, running his hand down his face. "Geez you both are worse than my parents!"

Coughing Kevin turned away. Screw this. What did Gwen expect him to do? He wasn't like Cooper and Azmuth who could work on some scientifical (**2**) stuff and be content. He didn't have the patience to go around 'helping' people all day like Gwen and Julie could- he had a quota about how much stupid he could take in one day before he burst. The only peace Kevin got was when he was working on that damned motorcycle or beating down Alan in the gym. Since Alan started dating Gwen he had stopped hanging out with him as much anymore, so that was out.

"Screw this," Kevin puffed in frustration and turned around. "Come one, Jamster, let's go."

"Shit- Wait!" Kevin turned around to look back at the black nineteen-year-old, "Three human-like beings just entered the perimeter."

Kevin glanced at the necklace around Gwen's neck and sure enough it was glowing a bright blue. He smiled. "So? What? You want me to get or something- get off your lazy ass and do it yourself."

Alan looked at him obviously annoyed, "Or maybe the human's have a temperature the same of a DNAlien?"

Kevin wasn't smiling any more, "Or that…"

**Ending AN**

(**1**) I wanted to put something like Azmuth thinking that that millions of countries all having their own government was ridiculous and that Earth should have untied itself under a single government, but I didn't know how to fit that in there so… yeah lol

(**2**) Yeah I know scientifical isn't a word.

**See Suckish (shakes head sadly)**

**Please Review, Alert, or Favorite. All three equal happy Ehco :D**

_**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM APPRECIATED!! (Just don't go all Simon on me!)**_

_**Also if someone wants to BETA for me I would really appreciate it. :) Really I you'd be like God to me! Just be a registered member for at least 1 month or more and have published at least 5 stories or have published e**_**ntries totaling at least 6000 words! lol :D**

_**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM APPRECIATED!! (Just don't go all Simon on me!)**_

**Also if someone wants to BETA for me I would really appreciate it. :) Really I you'd be like God to me! Just be a registered member for at least 1 month or more and have published at least 5 stories or have published entries totaling at least 6000 words! lol :D**

**Ayer Gootarest**

**ECHO! Echo. echo..** ooo....


	3. I Suck

Author's Note:

I am deleting this story until further notice because of X amount of things but the main reasons is because:

1) **I'm sick of Ben 10 at the moment and can't find the inspiration to continue writing and**

2)** Real life sucks but I kinda half to live it (annoying I know)**

3) **My friends are going and acting stupid this summer before school starts and I can't allow them to be stupid alone and am going with lol**

**Sorry for the inconvenience and sucking-ness that I have thrust into the fanfiction world. If any one would like to adopt my story go ahead, just PM me or something. Thanks for all those who reviewed and favorited my story. When school starts I will be back with more stories, probably one-shots and two-shots, nothing really big. I would love it if you read some of them... and that's it.**

**Thanks for listening!**

Ayer Gootarest

**_ECHO!_****_ Echo.._**_ echoo..._ ooo....


End file.
